User blog:Bo Bo Joe/Disney Create show references
Characters Well, since we all seem to be pretty extatic about this whole idea of a YouTube show revolving around Disney Create, I thought that we'd probably need to organize it a bit. So, first off, we need to decide on the characters (which will most likely be you all). All you have to do is write a detailed description on your personality (like a bio), and add in a reference picture of yourself or the representation of yourself. The more detail the description has, the better it will be. Include positive traits, negative traits, overall personality, likes, dislikes, and anything else that might add material to the story. Animators? Also, another important question that needs to be asked is who's going to be animating. Sure, script and voicing are important, but if we want to make an ANIMATED series then we need some people who are willing to ANIMATE it. Now, I will tell you from personal experience that animating takes a crap-load of time. Within thirty minutes, a lucky professional may have finished one or two seconds of animation. If we want this to be good, we need a hardworking team of artists who are willing to take on the task and work their butts off to produce this. The more people we get on board, the easier this whole thing will be. If you've ever watched the credits on a Disney movie, there are over ten people working on each of the MINOR character, and about twenty working on the major ones (and probably more). It's not something that's going to be a piece of cake. I may try to add in some stuff whenever I can since I REALLY want to get into animating when I get older, but due to my school work I probably won't be of much help. Maybe I can do some sort of supervising thing and jump in when I can, but I'll notify you right here and now that I most likely will not be a major part of this. I hope this is understood ^_^ Episodes and time. Now, don't be afraid of doing the animating. All I was saying was that everyone is volunteering to do the script and the voicing and that no one seems to be interested in doing the main part of this whole thing. Also, if we're lucky enough we will get one episode out within one year. Monthly and weekly goals are set by the people whose jobs are on YouTube and they can afford the time and also the team that it takes to make an episode in such a short time. Also, be noted that most of their videos are shorts that last for two or three minutes. If we can keep the time limit for the episodes to about five minutes or less, that would probably work well. We wouldn't be pushing ourselves crazily hard to meet the time, and we wouldn't need an in-depth plot line either. ''EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! Probably the most important information on this whole page.'' Some VERY important information is exactly how many drawings would be required to make up a minute of the show. The standard web animation consists of 12 frames per second, but we could always lower it down to ten to cut down on the drawings needed. This being said, one minute of animation would require SIX HUNDRED drawings, adding up to THREE THOUSAND in a five minute video. This is one of the main reasons why Disney doesn't have a whole bunch of different animated television series. It takes a lot of work. And to make it look consistent between frames takes that much more time. Category:Blog posts